memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Rozhenko
Alexander Rozhenko (also known as Alexander, son of Worf) was a part Klingon, part Human male in the 24th century. He was the son of notable Klingons Worf and K'Ehleyr, both of which at one time held the office of Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire; Alexander himself assumed that office in the late-2370s. History Alexander was born on the 43rd day of Maktag, the son of Worf and K'Ehleyr. Although born in the Klingon Empire, his mother died when he was young and he was raised on Earth by his grandparents, and later by his father aboard the . As Alexander grew older he learned to respect his Klingon roots and joined the Klingon Defense Force. Alexander first served on the before serving on the and the during the Dominion War in 2374 and 2375. ( |New Ground}}; ; ) In 2376 and 2377, Alexander and his ship took part in the relief efforts at the planet Aluwna following the Genesis Wave crisis. When his father, who now served as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, needed to address other matters during the crisis, he turned his diplomatic duties over to Alexander, who impressed Worf with his abilities. ( ) In 2379, Alexander was stationed on the , the lead Klingon ship of a fleet sent to Tezwa in order to conquer the planet after they had destroyed numerous Klingon ships using nadion-pulse cannons. Worf was able to acquire the fleet command codes and transfer them to Captain Jean-Luc Picard on the who used them to control the Klingon fleet, preventing them from ever firing a shot. ( ) Alexander again handled Worf's day-to-day ambassadorial duties following an attempt by Klingon renegades to seize the Federation embassy in 2379. Shortly thereafter, Worf resigned his ambassadorial post and returned to Starfleet. Worf recommended to Federation President Nanietta Bacco that Alexander be chosen as Worf's permanent replacement. President Bacco agreed, and Alexander was confirmed as the new ambassador. ( ) One of Alexander's first assignments was addressing the Klingon High Council on the matter of a ship full of Reman refugees that were seeking asylum in the Federation. ( ) Alternate timelines 'Star Trek: Online' In 2392, Rozhenko led a Federation diplomatic team in an effort to obtain a cease-fire between the Klingon Empire and the Gorn Hegemony. Two year later, Alexander resigned his position on the team and moved from Qo'noS, sending his son D'Vak to live with Worf. By this point, Alexander's wife B'Enn had left him and the former diplomat himself planned travel to Borath to participate in the Challenge of the Spirit. In 2396 he returned to Earth with D'Vak and took a teaching post at Saint Petersburg State University. He had no plans to return to the Empire. ( ) In 2409, a group of KDF members were lead by Section 31 member Franklin Drake to Rura Penthe, where they confronted a Klingon named K'mtar. Rescued by these members, he convinced them to confront Worf, fearing that his life was in danger at the hands of Torg, son of Kormog and his house. However, Worf would not listen to his pleas, claiming that this "K'mtar" was not his son. Worf's wife, Grilka, however, was much more reasonable and sent the group to protect Worf. ( |Friend or Foe}}) After a Tal Shiar assassin named Tarsen murdered M'ven, son of Drex at the bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf was finally convinced of Torg's treachery and his connections to the Tal Shiar. Worf joined them in revealing this to Chancellor J'mpok, with K'mtar finally revealing that was indeed Alexander and that he was sent to Rura Penthe to silence him from revealing Torg's treachery. Given the evidence, J'mpok discommendated Torg and, in his anger, Torg tried to kill Worf. However, Alexander threw himself between the two and was run through. His last words to his father were if he had finally become a warrior, and Worf told him he had. ( |The House Always Wins}}) 'Firstborn' Timeline As in many other timelines, Alexander entered into diplomatic service, and rose to lead the House of Mogh by the early 25th century. As leader of the House, Alexander decided that the House would no longer participate in feuds or seek revenge for previous wrongs against the other Great Houses, despite Worf's warnings that this could be perceived as a sign of weakness. Their enemies took advantage of this, assassinating Worf on the floor of the Great Hall. Alexander encountered a man - implied to be Korath - who could transport him back in time. Traveling back to 2370, Alexander hoped to prevent Worf's death by convincing his younger self to become a warrior. Adopting the guise of K'mtar, gin'tak to the House of Mogh, Alexander arranged an assassination attempt on his father and younger self while they were attending the festival of Kot'baval on Maranga IV. Framing the House of Duras for the attempt, the older Alexander hoped to scare his younger self into becoming a warrior, but Alexander remained firm that he would not become a warrior. After the crew of the confronted the Duras sisters and learned that they had been set up, Worf confronted the older Alexander and stopped him before he could kill his younger self. The older Alexander finally confessed the truth to Worf. Worf realized at that moment that even if Alexander did not become a warrior that he still had an honorable destiny, and Worf was deeply grateful for a glimpse into his son's future. Worf told the older Alexander that now that time had been disrupted there was no telling what the future would hold, that he could either die the next day or could outlive his son, but that whenever the end did come the only way it could be honorable is if Alexander returned to his own time and remained true to his ideals. ( ) 'Strange New Worlds' Timeline In 2402, Alexander still served as the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS and worked well with the new Chancellor - his father, Worf. Unfortunately, Alexander had to sacrifice his life to save the lives of 3.8 million people on Cygnus III after Toral returned and demanded Alexander's life. Toral instructed Alexander to commit the Hegh'bat - Klingon ritual suicide - and have his body handed over, or Toral would unleash a metreon wave which would kill everyone on the planet. Despite efforts by Admiral Picard at Starfleet Intelligence and the Klingon Imperial Intelligence forces, Alexander was forced to do as Toral asked. A grieving Worf consoled his dying son, saying that Alexander's name would be remembered with honor and that operas would be commissioned in his memory. After Alexander's death, Toral was found and handed over to Worf, due to the phase-shifting beacon Alexander had hidden on his person which made it possible to trace Toral's location. ( ) :This story is considered to be an alternate timeline because in it, Picard is an admiral who has never had a family of his own; this is incompatible with the current timeline in which Picard has married Beverly Crusher and had a son, Rene. Other alternate realities In an alternate reality visited by Worf in 2370, Alexander had never been born. In this reality, Worf had two children with his wife Deanna Troi: Eric-Christopher Rozhenko (born 2367) and Shannara Rozhenko (born 2368). ( ) Interests Alexander's favorite music was jazz, especially Dixieland. ( ) Appendices Background Rozhenko was initially played in the }} by , but played him for the remainder of Star Trek: The Next Generation s run. The adult Rozhenko of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season 6 was played by , while the future timeline K'mtar of was portrayed by . In Star Trek Online Rozhenko is voiced by Marc Biagi. Biagi also voices Temek, K'Valk, Eraun, and Vo'Lok. Appearances }} ;2368 * * * * * * * * ;2369 * * * * * * ;2370 * * ;2371 * * }} * ;2373 * | }} ;2374 * * * * ;2376 * * * ;2379 * ;2380 * ;2392, 2394, 2396 * ;2402 * ;2409 * }} * * * }} References * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Avatar, Book One Connections External links * * category:Genetic hybrids category:Humans Category:House of Martok category:Klingons category:Klingon military personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) residents Category:IKS Rotarran personnel Category:Ambassadors category:IKS Ya'Vang personnel Category:2366 births Category:2409 deaths Category:Humans (24th century)